


Cruel Summer

by Etoile_Filante



Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Semblance (RWBY), fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoile_Filante/pseuds/Etoile_Filante
Summary: Fairgame Week 2020, day 1: Semblance.After leaving Atlas, it's time for Oscar to learn how to use some magic. Unfortunately it's not that simple.And now Qrow’s Semblance is Good Fortune. And now Clover’s Semblance is Bad Fortune.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665862
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo,  
> So. This is my weakest fic out of the seven days, I'm really sorry. 2020 hasn't been nice to me, March even less.  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my mother-tongue. I hope you enjoy!

It had been an accident, really. On the run from Atlas’ military and with Salem breathing down their necks, it was only logical to train Oscar to use Ozpin’s magic. None of them thought Salem could be defeated with a spell, but they needed all the help they could get. One year had passed since the immortal brutally attacked Atlas and while they had managed to hold her back and escape, they had made little progress in their plan to defeat her. 

Now, Team RWBY, Team JNOR, Penny, Qrow and Clover were camping in an abandoned hotel in the middle of nowhere. Not in Vale but not in Vacuo either, lost somewhere in between. They had to fly over the island of Patch and Ruby, Yang and Qrow did their best to not look out of the window. The temptation to make a quick stop to visit Taiyang had been so strong but they couldn’t afford it. Couldn’t afford putting a target on his back. So they kept flying. And eventually, had to stop and rest. 

After a few days, Ozpin had deemed necessary that Oscar learns to wield magic. So far, he had managed to levitate for a bit and make his energy barrier stronger and bigger. This morning, Ozpin wanted him to try something new : temporary stealing Semblances. From what Qrow had gathered, this gave Oscar the ability to uses someone else’s Semblance by temporarily stealing it from them. Which, they all agreed, would be quite useful. But somehow, Oscar had messed up the spell when practicing it.

And now Qrow’s Semblance was Good Fortune. And now Clover’s Semblance was Bad Fortune.  
It took them no more than an hour to realize. And after that, fifteen minutes of the two adults promising Oscar that things were okay, that no harm was done.

“It’s just temporary anyway, kiddo.”

🍀🍀🍀🍀

It had been half a day and Clover was….surprisingly fine. Granted, nothing bad had happened, not more than a few scrapes and bumps, but Qrow couldn’t help but feeling guilty. This half a day had been amazing. He had been hunting with Blake and Yang and not only had he found the best catch, but also managed to beat the girls at the race back to the airship (which was something he took pride of, Blake was fast.). Training with Nora and Ren, nothing had threatened their lives and a stone didn’t find his way under Qrow’s feet to make him trip. All in all, it had been liberating. But Qrow knew that this temporary liberation came at the price of Clover’s safety.

“Take a break.” He told Ren and Nora. “You did amazing, go eat something and restore the little aura you lost.”

“ON IT!” yelled Nora, grabbing Ren’s arm and dragging him inside to the kitchen.

Watching the kids with a smile on his face, Qrow entered the deserted hotel as well and found Clover sitting in one of the lounges, typing on his scroll.

“Having fun?” Qrow asked, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

“Barely.” Sighed Clover, raising his head to kiss Qrow’s cheek before going back to the scroll in his hand. “My scroll broke so I’m configuring this new one. Good thing the ship your kids stole had a whole box of these.”

“Your scroll broke huh… When did that happened?”

Clover pursed his lips, knowing what was coming and desperately wishing he and Qrow had more time to focus on the man’s tragic self-esteem level. He didn’t even had the chance to answer before Qrow spoke again, reading the answer he had been expecting in his lover’s silence.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It’s my Semblance.”

“You didn’t choose it, didn’t choose to give it to me and it’s uncontrollable anyway. This is no-one’s fault, Qrow.” assured Clover, laying a soft hand on the man’s arm.

The shapeshifter bit his lips and looked down.

“You look fine but don’t lie to me, I know it must have given you trouble. The things my Semblance can do are no jokes.”

“The worst that happened to me was closing the bathroom’s door on my finger. Which Jaune was able to heal straight away. It’s just mundane things, Qrow. I am not a natural disaster for having this Semblance and neither are you.”

“Right.” Scoffed the black-haired man. “Tell that to the Branwen tride.”

“Oh, I will. You’ve told me enough about your upbringing for me to know I have plenty of things to say to this tribe.”

Qrow smiled and squeezed Clover’s hand in his. They had been together for little over a year now and the constant affection and attention coming from the Atlesian was still overwhelming sometimes. It felt nice and warm, much like Clover’s smile.

“But you know it won’t stop there, right ? Even when our Semblances are back to normal, this is what it’s going to be like, staying with me. The second you decide to fight by my side, you’re risking your life.”

“Ok.”

Qrow looked at Clover with his eyes wide open, unable to decide if it was the sweetest or dumbest thing anyone has ever said to him.

“O…k?”

“Yes, Qrow. Ok. We are more than our Semblances, you are more than your Semblance. I’ve been travelling with you and the kids for a year now and I have yet to witness something that scares me. I. Don’t. Care. I love you for you. Besides, we’re both skilled fighters. We have each other’s back.”

Qrow wanted to answer but, much like every time Clover would tell him he loved him, his brain was not cooperating. Understanding his situation, Clover just cupped his face and kissed him, it was usually a good way to shut down any thoughts Qrow was having (or, in this situation, trying to have).

Parting away, Clover couldn’t help but smile as he took in the sight of a relaxed Qrow Branwen. It was really something he’d never get tired of.

“Come one. Let’s go see what the kids want to eat.”

Taking his boyfriend’s hand, Qrow followed, pretending Clover didn’t accidentally push the table against Qrow’s leg when he stood up.

It was fine, really. Qrow had been through worse. 

Much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I swear it will get better. All my FG week fics will be linked (part of the same timeline) but I will add notes to every fic to make sure they can be read as stand-alone too!  
> See you tomorrow and thanks for reading!


End file.
